


I'll Take Care of Ya

by OnlyDarylNormanFic



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 03:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyDarylNormanFic/pseuds/OnlyDarylNormanFic
Summary: Request: “I am craving some sweet fluffy Daddy!Daryl really badly lately. Could you write something for it pretty please? I'm excited to see what you do with it.”Summary: I needed to write some Daryl and this is what came out after this prompt. Reader gets hurt and almost gets killed by a walker, going outside the walls of Alexandria on a run, against Daryl’s wishes. Daryl is furious with her and ends up fighting with her, only to expose the fact that he has a thing for the reader. Smut ensues.





	I'll Take Care of Ya

“Ow!” you complained as you felt Daryl press a fresh washcloth on the fresh gash across your shoulder.

“Quit squirmin’!” Daryl said, gruffly.

He grabbed your shoulder by his left hand and forced his right hand down onto the gash, with the cloth full of rubbing alcohol.

“Damn it! That hurts!” you complained, wincing and closing your eyes as you experienced the pain.

“Well, ya don’t want it infected do ya? I said to sit still!” he growled a little more demandingly, pressing the cloth further into your wound.

You grit your teeth and waited for him to release the pressure.

“There,” Daryl said.

He walked over and rinsed out the washcloth and brought it back to wipe it clean. He then walked around to face you as you sat on his kitchen table, your legs dangling.

He brought the washcloth up to the side of your face and wiped away more blood that had clotted from a scratch on the side of your face. He drug the cloth down to your chin and used his hand under the wet cloth to pull your chin up. Your guilty eyes met his hard eyes.

“Ya know if ya had listened to me and not gone out there ya wouldn’t be hurt, Y/N,” he growled.

You shrugged your shoulders and tried to look away.

His hand on your chin gripped it harshly and held it in place.

“It wasn’t that bad,” you said, shrugging again.

He dropped his hand and paced around the room, his back to you.

You could tell he was angry. He told you not to go on the run. But, you went anyway and nearly got bit in the process.

“Not so bad?” he growled, turning to look at you sideways.

“Ya could have been killed, Y/N!” he shouted, sudden anger booming from his voice.

“Well, I wasn’t. Was I?” you shouted back hopping up from the table.

You started to walk out of the room, only to be blocked at the door by Daryl’s large figure.

“Where do ya think you’re going?” he growled.

“I’m going home. I don’t need to sit here and listen to this from a guy who is always risking his life. Talk about being a hypocrite!” you said, trying to shove your way past him.

His hands came to your shoulders and he gripped them tightly, just above your wound.

You hit his chest a few times.

“Get out of my way!” you said, angry as hell at him right now.

He shook his head and walked you both back into the kitchen. You couldn’t look away. You stared into his eyes as he led you back into the room in silence. Your body hit the edge of the counter and you were both stopped.

“I don’t want you going out there anymore, Y/N,” he said, standing his ground.

“Who do you think you are? You can’t tell me what to do!” you said.

His hands ran down your arms and swiftly wrapped around your waist and pulled your body into his. His eyes roamed your body and then came back to your eyes.

“What are you… What are you doing?” you asked, your breath hitching when you felt your bodies collide.

You and Daryl had always been friends, ever since he moved to Alexandria. But he had never shown any signs of wanting it to be any more than that. Until now.

Daryl looks at your scraped face, he ran his right hand up and softly traced the wound with his fingertips. He then trailed them up to your eye, which was slightly black and blue from your fall. He traced it. You winced at the pain.

“I don’t want to see ya get hurt, Y/N!” he growled, showing his emotion in his face.

His eyes looked at you, seemingly worried for you.

You bit your lip and nodded, looked down.

“I know. I’m sorry… I just… I wanted to help,” you said, slowly looking up at him with apologetic eyes.

He nodded.

“I know. But, it isn’t safe out there. I need to you be safe, Y/N,” he said, again.

You realized he was serious and he was looking at you like he had an ache that wouldn’t go away.

You felt your heart pounding faster as he stared into your soul.

You ran your hands up his muscular arms that held onto you, so tightly. You watched your hands as the glided up his skin. You reached his shoulders and forced your eyes back to his.

“Is this your way of saying you care about me, Daryl Dixon?” you asked, coyly staring into his eyes.

He smiled softly and nodded, shaking his hair in front of his eyes.

“You mean to tell me… that all it took was for me to nearly kill myself for you to admit it?” you asked, wrapping your arms around his neck.

His sheepish smile widened.

“Ya know I’m not good with words…” he replied, looking away suddenly nervous.

You smiled and rolled your eyes at his shyness. You leaned over and whispered into his ear.

“You know what you are good at?” you asked.

You smiled into his ear when he felt his body tense up at your close proximity.

“Nah… What?” he asked, still frozen.

You leaned back and looked into his eyes.

“You’re good at takin’ care of me… Always making sure I’m safe, making sure I eat, making sure that no one is bothering me… You’ve always been such a great friend,” you said.

You saw him wince at the term, friend. You ran your hands down his clothed chest, trailing your fingers down the buttons of his black shirt. You pushed him away and wiggled out of his grip.

You started to walk towards the door again, backwards. He turned and looked at you, confused.

You cocked your head and jut out your hip at the same time, looking at him with a slight pout.

“Really? All that work? And you’re just going to let me leave?” you said, pouting some more.

Daryl’s eyes found yours and he squinted them, looking at you as if he was trying to see if you were serious or not. He watched your pout turn into a smirk.

His eyes turned hard as he watched you play games with him, realizing you wanted him too.

He shook his head and jut his chest out, his confidence returning.

“You aren’t goin’ anywhere, Y/N,” he said, pushing his right boot forward and swinging his left purposefully after it.

Your smirk faded, and another feeling took over as you watched him walk over to you, so confident he wanted you. You felt your body react in ways only he could induce. You backed up and startled yourself when you hit the wall behind you, right by the entryway to the hallway.

He smirked at your reaction to him as he walked straight into you, pressing his body’s weight all over yours. His right hand came up and pushed your forehead back into the wall as his left hand ran around your waist and wrapped it around you.

He looked down at you, uncertain again for a moment. Until he saw your eyes go hazy as you smiled happily up at him. He looked down and watched you push your hands up his stomach to his chest. Something you had always longed to do. You left them resting on him.

He locked eyes with yours again, slightly amused at your hungry touch, as you rubbed his skin up and down under his vest.

“Looks like someone else has a secret… Something you’re not tellin’ me, Y/N?” he asked with amusement.

You locked eyes with his and ran your hands down his sides, inside his vest. You stared at him as serious as eve as you let your right hand slide its way in between your bodies. You found his clothed cock and you rubbed it up and down, licking your lips and feeling yourself get so wet just by touching it. He was so big and so hard for you.

“Truthful enough for ya, Dixon?” you asked, completely on fire for him.

He nearly growled and fought the urge to roll his eyes back into his head at your touch. He had dreamt for so long about you, this felt better than he ever imagined when he was alone. His hands left their current positions on you and both ran down to grab both your hands by the wrist. His hands lifted yours up into the air and he slammed his body back against yours. He glared you down, his lips ghosting yours.

“Tell me, Y/N…” he leaned over to whisper in your ear, as his hands pinned yours above you.

“How long have you wanted me?” he purred into your ear, creating the most amazing vibrational sensation.

You let him pin you with every inch of his body. You arched your body up into his.

“For so long. I just never thought you thought of me that way,” you admitted, into his ear.

He chuckled into your ear and his breath on your skin sent shivers throughout your body.

“A man’d have to be deaf, dumb, and blind not to want you, Y/N,” he said.

You smiled into his ear as you took in his words. Your hands started to struggle above you. He chuckled again.

“So, eager. Huh?” he growled.

“Yes. Come on, Dixon. Touch me… Kiss me…” you pleaded as you struggled under his grip.

He leaned back and looked you in the eyes again, glaring you down with a smirk. His hands let go of yours and slowly slid down your vertical arms. His left hand ran down to the side of your face and grabbed your chin, roughly pulling it up.

He held it there and growled, “Don’t worry, Y/N. I’ll take care of ya.”

With that, he held your mouth into place and pressed his lips to yours. His kiss was hungry and urgent. He pressed his lips to yours a few times, getting to know the taste of them. He groaned and squared his hips, adjusting his body’s weight on you.

He looked into your eyes as his hands cupped the sides of your face. He pressed his lips to yours again, this time his tongue flicked upward into your upper lip, parting it. He closed his eyes and pushed his tongue inside your mouth, as his hands held your face in position. He groaned when his tongue met yours and he slowly rolled it around yours, pressing your body back into the wall.

You moaned happily as you let him take your tongue on a blissfully passionate ride. You ran your hands down and ran them into his hair, massaging it roughly as your body started to heat up. You pressed his lips harder into yours as you gripped and grasped at his hair.

His tongue swirled around yours faster and with more intent when he felt your body reacting to him. He moaned into your mouth as he slowly sucked down your tongue and his lips came off of yours. He pressed his lips to yours for one more long, slow, peck, before pushing his lips off yours.

You nearly whimpered at the lack of contact. You look up at him with red lips, as you both slightly panted, from the exhilaration.

He looked down at your lips and smiled, mimicking yours.

“Ya taste so fucking sweet, Y/N,” he said.

This made you smile wider.

“So, do you…” you sighed happily, arching your body into his again.

He watched his hands as they slide down from the sides of your face and down your neck. He watched his hands with excitement as he licked his lips and slowly ran his hands over your clothed breasts. He watched in awe as his hands roughly began to play with them.

“Mmm… Don’t stop, Daryl…” you said, running your hands down to his neck, gripping it.

Daryl roughly massaged your breasts, roughly a few more times over your shirt. He grunted in frustration.

“I need to feel ya…” he said as if to himself.

His hands came to the hem of your shirt and he quickly pulled it up. You raised your hands and let him pull it up and over you.

“Take this shit off!” he growled, angry at the fabric that came between the two of you.

He snapped the shirt off of you and throw it harshly across the floor. His hard eyes turned back to you, he stared you down as if you were prey.

You couldn’t help but get so damn turned on when he looked at you that way.

You quickly pushed his vest off. He left you, dipped each side down his shoulders, let it fall to the wooden floor. He kicked it away and glared you down as you took in his bare chest. You licked your lips and smiled at the sight. You ran your hands up it and leaned into him.

Daryl ran his hands behind your back and unclasped your bra, letting it snap out of place. He left harsh kisses on your shoulder and up your neck as his hands pulled the fabric apart. He kissed his way up the side of your neck and to your lips again, taking them in roughly as he rolled your tongue around harshly.

You groaned in surprise as his tongue enveloped yours so, slow and deep. With every pass, you felt your knees getting weaker.

Daryl’s hands ran around your sides and he shoved them up under your bra, cupping your bare breasts. You moaned softly and leaned back long enough to rip the bra off both arms and throw it towards your shirt.

You leaned back against the wall behind you, arching your body forward, giving his hands more access. You ran your hands back to his neck, which you held onto as he worked on you. You closed your eyes and smiled, arching your body forward.

Daryl looked up at you and grunted me he saw how much you loved his touch. His hands gripped at your nipples and simultaneously pinched them.

“Oh, Daryl!” you cried out, loving the feeling.

Before you knew what happened next, he had slammed your body back into the wall again. This time his right knee nudged its way in between your legs, forcing them open. His lips crashed onto the side of your neck as his hands massaged your breasts.

“Mm! You are so fucking hot for me, girl?” he growled into your ear, before slamming his lips back behind it and sucking on your sweet spot.

Your hands ran up into his hair again and immediately pushed his lips into your skin.

“Oh, fuck. Yes… You feel so damn good!” you said, breathlessly.

You forgot how good this felt and he was better than anyone you had ever had. His tongue was as forceful on your skin as his words could be. Not that you minded in the least.

His hands left your breasts and migrated down your stomach and around to your lower back. His lips left hot, sloppy, kisses up and down your neck. His hands grazed down your lower back and grabbed your ass, with both cheeks, pulling your core into his harder than ever before.

Your body arched willingly forward, and you cried out in surprised happiness.

His kisses got rougher and he slowly, deeply, massaged your ass over your jeans. His tongue sucked and swirled down to your shoulder, which he kissed and slightly bit before leaning back and facing you. His core dug yours into the wall as he stared you down, arching his body into you and leaning back.

He was smiling, a smile you had never seen from him before. It just as dark and dangerous as he was, but there was a hint of sweetness just beyond the surface of his gaze. He looked you up and down, his hands never stopping roaming and gripping your ass.

You massaged his hair, looking up at him with pure want, wishing he were all over you again.

He nudged his nose up in the air and nodded toward the hallway. He leaned back down into your neck, licking up it and flicking your earlobe before he whispered to you.

“I wanna fuck you so bad, Y/N…” he said, leaving more hot kisses up and down your neck.

His hands came to the sides of your hips and he suddenly jolted them back into the wall, breaking contact with you as he put pressure on your hips bones.

He leaned back and glared at you with ever serious eyes as his thumbs massaged your hips bones, slightly under your jeans.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” he growled, cockily and knowing the answer.

You nodded, your eyes becoming even more open and desperate for him.

He smiled, his eyes softening for a moment before he looks at your body again which was in heat for him. Your hard nipples and the goosebumps all over your skin had him ready to pounce on you.

You ran your hands down his chest, to his stomach and tried to venture further south again. Before you could his hands snatched your wrists, stopping you.

He looks at you and shakes his head, taking your hand in his and pulling you out of the kitchen and down the small hallway to his bedroom. He walked ahead like he was on a mission, with your hand in his.

You smiled and let him lead you wherever he wanted you to go.

He walked into his bedroom and pulled you in after him. You stumbled at the force he created and ended up falling back on his bed, which was scattered with trinkets, arrows, and clothes.

Your arm hit one of the newly sharpened arrows as you fell, slightly scraping it and drawing a little blood.

“Ow!” you whispered to yourself, grabbing your arm in reaction.

He slammed the door shut and locked it.

You held your arm and watched as he turned his back to you and locked the several deadbolts, including one at the bottom. Your eyes roamed his bare back and you saw his scars. The ones he always hid away from everyone. He stood back up and turned around, his chest puffed out and his eyes burning for you.

“Can’t be too careful, now? Can we?” he asked, looking at you as he stared you down with daggers in his eyes.

You bite your lip, completely turned on at the sight of him coming towards you and you rapidly shake your head, letting your eyes roam down his amazing bare chest and stomach to his clothed cock. You saw it beating for you. You rubbed your thighs together as you felt yourself get so turned on by the sight of him. You remembered what his lips felt on your skin and you started to rub them together even more feverishly.

Daryl looked down and watched you starting to fall apart for him already. He looked down at what you were staring at and he ran his hands down to cup his clothed cock.

“Yeah, that’s right… That’s what you want, isn’t it, girl?” he said, grabbing himself and loving your eyes on him.

You nodded rapidly, biting your lip and looking up at him in sincere need.

You tried to move back on the bed and your hand hit a pile full of metal of some kind and your thigh narrowly escaped another swipe from the arrows on the lower end of the bed.

Daryl noticed and before you knew it his body was over yours. You gasped in surprise and he smirked as you responded to his body being centimeters away from yours.

He looked up and flung the metal of the bed, whatever it was scattered harshly to the ground in several directions. Next, he reached down and did the same to the arrows, letting them scatter into the nearby wall. He looked around you and shot off several other things that landed who knew where, until he had smoothed out the area for you.

He looked all around you, his face hovering just inches above yours.

You watched as he made sure you were safe of any shrapnel.

Once he was sure he smoothed out the bedding around you and his eyes finally returned back to yours.

 

He didn’t say another word, he just crashed his lips back onto yours, running his fingers into your hair and massaging it roughly. He used it to push and pull your mouth around as his tongue grabbed yours and swirled it around fast and deep. He nudged his knees in between your legs.

You opened them to allow him more access.

He slowly climbed you both up the bed, his knees hitting your inner thighs as he climbed. You followed his lead and started to climb up the bed as his lips devoured yours. Your hands ran up and down his back, hitting his scar tissue every now and then.

“Ow!” you cried out, as your head hit the headboard, forcing your lips off his.

Daryl’s lips ran down the nape of your neck and he began to leave, slow, hot, kisses down your body. He met your breasts and his hands came back to them both, massaging them so deeply. He held your right breast in place with his hand and brought his lips down to it. His lips crashed onto your nipple and he sucked on it harshly, while his other hand massaged your other breast.

“Mmm… Oh, God…” you whimpered, closing your eyes trying to immerse yourself in the feeling of his hands and his tongue on you.

He growled into your breast and bit your nipple, making you cry out in pleasure and pain.

You ran your hands down into his hair and looked down at him. He was staring up at you, with daggers in his eyes as he moved his lips laterally and kissed his way over to your other breast. He sucked and swirled around your nipple as his hands grabbed on you.

You stared down at him in disbelief of the pleasure he created. You were so fucking wet for him, your body arched up as you watched his lips come back to your sternum and start their way down your stomach. Your breath hitched as you watch him scoot down until his lips hit the hem of your pants.

He leaned back over you, this time eye to eye with the button of your pants.

You gripped at his hair in anticipation, hoping he would go further.

He looked up at you and smirked at the look in your eye.

He stared at you as his fingers popped open the button. He unzipped your pants and left a few kisses on your clothed mound.

You moaned in happiness at the feeling, staring down at him with a smile.

His smirk widened.

He climbed off the bed and took off your boots and socks, throwing them toward the door. They hit the door with a harsh thud as he whipped them one by one at the wooden surface.

You giggled and smiled as you watched him frantic to undress you. You bit your lip as you watched his hands come back up to the hem of your jeans.

You pressed your hands down onto the mattress and arched your hips up and off the bed.

He tugged the fabric roughly down your legs, stripping you of everything but your panties. He threw the fabric towards your boots and turned back around to view you.

You looked up at him as you dropped your hips. You watched his eyes roam down your breasts to your panties. You ran your hand up and down your stomach, getting so turned on as you watched his eyes go dark.

He dove back in between your legs, pushing them up by your ankles until they were propped up and spread apart. He pushed your legs up and apart so fast and before you knew it he was just inches from your sweet spot.

You felt his nose slowly trace up the fabric. He inhaled and groaned.

“You smell so fucking sweet, Y/N,” he said, closing his eyes and taking in your scent.

“Oh, shit…” you whispered, trying to hold yourself together as he teased you so fucking good!

He looked up at you with a dark smirk, his lips just shy of contacting your core.

“I am going to fuck you, Y/N…” he said, lowly, dragging his finger slowly up and down your clothed folds.

“But, first. I want to taste you,” he said.

You nodded rapidly, unable to form words you were in such heat for him.

His smirk widened, and he nodded, before turning his attention back to your pussy. He rubbed his index finger up and down your folds, feeling how wet you were as you soaked through the material. He dipped down and slowly drug his tongue up the same spot, coming to your clothed clit. Without warning his lips crashed onto your clothed clit and he suctioned to it, flicking his tongue rapidly up and down it.

“Fuck, yes!” you cried out in pure reaction, running your hands down to his hair and gripping it tightly.

You pushed his lips into you and you began to ride his face.

He growled in response and suctioned to it even harder.

“Oh, god!” you cried out again, feeling so good.

His lips let go and he nuzzled his nose around your now fully aroused clit.

His hand left hand came down and pulled aside the fabric of your panties, pulling them up and to the side. He slammed his lips down onto your folds, kissing them roughly a few times before plunging his tongue inside you. He looked up at you and wiggled his tongue around inside you, as his left hand held your panties up and in place.

“Oh, shitttt…” you groaned, closing your eyes and arching your body up.

He groaned as he watched you fall apart. He lapped his tongue up and down and all around inside you, swirling around as he lapped up your juices. He tightened the fabric on the side of your panties, putting amazing pressure next to your clit.

You gripped his hair and rocked your pussy up and down onto his tongue faster and with more urgency as you felt yourself falling apart.

He continued to rapidly lap his tongue up and down inside you, his right hand coming up to your clit. His thumb began to rub around it, slowly. His tongue retreated. His lips left long, slow, kisses on your folds as his thumb teased you mercilessly.

“Oh, Daryl… Please!” you cried out, trying to rock your hips up and down faster, needing to feel your release.

He wiggled his tongue around inside you once more before moving his right hand down and sticking his index and middle fingers inside you. His lips came up to your clit and he slammed them back onto it, sucking on it and flicking his tongue up and down rapidly as his fingers pumped away inside you.

You moaned and cried out in pure bliss, your hips rocking up into him faster as he worked on you. His flicked rapidly onto your clit as fast he could, and his fingers slammed in and out of you. You gripped his hair and rode him faster, trying to feel his tongue on your sweet spot as much as you could. You rode his tongue and his fingers until you felt yourself starting to cum.

“Oh.. shit… Oh… God…” you grunted, feeling it starting.

Daryl’s lips suctioned back onto your clit and didn’t let go. He sucked on it and his fingers slammed in and out of you faster and faster until you came.

“Oh, God! Daryl!!” you cried out in confused bliss, gripping his hair and locking your hips up into him as your body convulsed in pure pleasure.

Daryl growled into your clit and slammed his fingers deep inside you as you came, loving the feeling of you retracting around them. His lips left your clit for a moment before his tongue lapped up it a few times, causing you to convulse in pleasure again. You hit your hips up again as he prolonged your high.

“Oh, shit!!” you cried out, your eyes closed as you shook your head in confused heaven, loving the feeling coursing through your body.

His left hand snapped your panties a few times before retracting his fingers and letting the fabric fall back in place.

You opened your eyes and looked down as you panted your high away. He stared up at you and pushed his index and middle finger into his mouth, sucking them down slowly.

“So, fucking sweet…” he growled when he was done.

You ran your hands back to your stomach, rubbing around it absentmindedly as you felt the rush run through you.

He climbed back over you, resting his hands on either side of your head as he towered over you.

You immediately grabbed both sides of his face and leaned up to press your lips back to his. You shoved your tongue inside his mouth and swirled around it appreciatively.

Daryl growled at your readiness and willingness and sank his lips back down onto yours. Fighting your tongue for dominance as you both rolled around each other’s tongue faster and with more urgency. You ran your hands down his bare chest and stomach and your fingers came to the button of his pants. You struggled with it as you tried to keep up with his tongue’s pace. You finally feel it pop open and moan happily to yourself as you unzip him. Your hands go to the hem of his jeans and you start to try and pull them down, your tongue losing its pace.

Daryl groaned into your mouth at your urgent touch. His lips came back and off of yours and he stared down at you as he panted, so fucking turned on at this point he could hardly stand it. He looked down in between your bodies and watched your hands run down and caress his clothed cock again.

He looked back up into your serious eyes.

“Somethin’ ya need?” he asked, with a dangerous smirk.

“Yeah. You,” you said with a smile.

He slammed his lips back down onto yours and harshly took your tongue around his a few more times before pulling them off you and climbing back off the bed and out of your body.

You closed your knees and swayed them together as you watched him climb off the bed and stand at the foot of it. He glared you down as he kicked out of his boots and brought his hands to the hem of his pants. He pushed them down and kicked out of them, standing there with his chest puffed out as his arms dangling, glaring at you while you took him in.

Your eyes roamed down his now naked body and when you saw his huge, hard, cock your breath hitched and you licked your lips, rubbing your thighs together some more.

He grabbed his cock at the base, stroking himself a few times, forcing your now dark eyes back to his. He said nothing, just began to crawl back up the bed like a jungle cat. His hands came to your knees and he pushed them apart, crawling inside them.

You let him push your thighs down and pinned them to the sides. You smiled happily as you saw him climb up and back over you.

He pivoted his body, putting all his weight on his left forearm and grabbed his cock with his right hand. He looked up at you as he began to trace your folds with his tip.

You ran your hands up into his hair and massaged it roughly while you looked up at him with pure want.

“I’m gonna fuck you so good, Y/N… Ya ain’t ever gonna want anyone else,” he said, slamming his tongue back down into your mouth.

You moaned happily and gripped his hair harder, loving the way his tongue took control of yours.

His lips came off you and he looked up and then down back at you.

“Scoot up,” he said.

You looked up and saw the wooden headboard behind you and then back down at him. You nodded and sat up, scooting up until your back was firmly pressed against it.

He nudged his knees under your ass and kneeled up toward you. He grabbed your left leg and wrapped it around his waist. He looked down and grabbed his cock again, aligning it with your center and slowly pushing it into you.

“Oh, God!” you cried out in surprise.

He was so big! And he filled you so good.

You looked up at him, in disbelief as he filled you to the brim.

“Yeah? You fuckin’ like that?” he asked, hitting even further up into you as his hips rocked up and slammed you up into the headboard.

You gripped his shoulders, wrapping your arms firmly around his neck and tightening your foot’s hold on his lower back.

“Yes! Fuck me, just like that!” you whimpered needily into his ear.

His right hand ran down to your left leg and he grabbed your thigh, taking a rough hold on it.

You knew there would be a bruise, somehow that turned you on even more.

His left hand ran up and gripped the top of the headboard behind your bodies. He used the headboard as leverage as he began to thrust himself into and slam you up and down against the headboard.

Your body fell back in front of him as his hips slammed you into the headboard. Your hands gripped his neck tightly as you adjusted, using your right leg to help bounce you up and then down back onto his cock.

“Oh, shit!” you cried out, loving the added pressure of your actions.

You looked into his dangerous eyes and started to fuck his cock on your own, catapulting yourself up and down it.

“Yeah, you fuck that cock, Y/N… Look at you fucking that cock…” he said, watching your body bouncing up and down while he held his hips in place.

“Oh, yeah!” you cried out as you thrusted up and down on top of his cock.

Your right hand left his neck and you brought through your hair, closing your eyes and gripping it tightly as rocked up and down.

He suddenly hit into you, harshly, the next time you fall back down onto him.

“Fuck! Yes!” you cried out, bringing both hands onto his shoulders and gripping them.

You looked into his serious as ever eyes and rocked back up and down onto his cock. He again hit up into you harshly as you came down onto him, hitting into your hilt and hitting you into the board behind you.

You stared into each other’s eyes as you began to move as one. You would catapult your pussy up and then down and his cock met you in the middle of your descent and hit you up and back into the headboard. You found your rhythm sliding up and down each other’s bodies as you worked on each other. You heard the sound of the headboard slamming into the wall behind you and watched as Daryl’s breathing got heavier. You loved watching him fucking you, he was staring into you like no one ever had as he made you come undone.

You felt him starting to hit your clit and rub it roughly up into the board, adding even more amazing pressure. You moaned loudly and gripped your fingertips further into his skin. You used your right leg to bounce up and down him faster and he slammed his cock up into you even faster and harder until you were both bouncing together rapidly in unison.

He was hitting into you so hard and fast you began to lose control. You wrapped your arms tightly around his neck again, pulling yourself back into him. He took this opportunity to push you even harder into the board behind you, slamming his hips into you as hard and rough as he could.

“Oh! Yeah! Oh! God!” you moaned in between hits as you felt yourself starting to fall apart.

Your knees started to get weak, so Daryl pushed you further into the wood, using it to help prop up your body. He pushed his right knee further under your ass and your left thigh, which was wrapped around him, and used it to pin you permanently to the surface behind you.

His hands both came to the sides of your face and he ran his hands into your hair, gripping it harshly and forcing your head back.

Your head hit the headboard and you winced a little until you saw the look in Daryl’s eyes. It was hungry, starving, for you. He hit into you, now at your hilt, and sped up his pace, sure to hit your clit with every single pass. His hands gripped your hair tightly as he licked his lips and started to hammer you into the wall with the most force you had ever felt.

You ran your hands down his chest and to his back, wrapping them around his back, trying to hold on as his cock made your body bounce up and down and into the wood so rough. You felt him hitting your clit and you started to lose control, feeling him hit into you and hit you into the wood, causing amazing pressure as his hips dug into yours. Your breathing got shorter and you closed your eyes, feeling your high coming as you whimpered and moaned with every hit.

Daryl’s hands gripped your hair tighter and pulled on it, forcing your eyes back open as he fucked you so good.

“I wanna watch you cum for my cock, Y/N,” he demanded, starting to hit into you faster and deeper.

“Oh, God! Yes! Right there!” you cried out.

You closed your eyes again and hitting your pussy back into his as hard and fast as you could, catapulting up and down onto his cock as it hammered into you as fast and deep as anyone ever had.

You bounced up and down a few more times as he attacked your pussy and your clit until you bounced up and down a few more times and felt yourself cum so hard.

“Oh, Fuck!! Daryl!!” you screamed loudly, feeling yourself climax so hard over his cock.

Your fingers locked onto his back and you held your hips and your body into his as you felt yourself hit your high.

“Oh, shit, Y/N!” Daryl growled at the sight and feeling of you cumming all over him; it was even better than he had imagined.

He was so fucking ready to explode he couldn’t take it anymore. He jackhammered his cock repeatedly into you as fast and deep as he could, groaning to himself that he could push himself in further after you came for him. He thrust into you faster and harder until his hips locked, his eyes closed, and you felt his sweet cum explode inside you.

“Fuck, Y/N!!” Daryl groaned in loud, happy, appreciation, as he exploded inside you.

You ran your hands up and down his back, moaning happily as you felt him press all of his weight on you as he pulsated inside you.

His eyes snapped open and toward you after a minute. His eyes were still dark, yet playful as he saw your afterglow, smiling face. He hit further into you and pinned you harder into the headboard, he hit into you playfully with a smirk a few times before pulling himself out of you. He brought his right hand down to help you unwrap your thigh and then rolled over to the other side of the bed, laying on his back. He looked up at the ceiling, panting heavily, reliving the moment in his head.

You slid down the headboard, immediately, trying to keep your legs from shaking. You scooted down and laid on your back next to him. You looked over at him, pivoted to your side, and ran your hand up his chest, holding it there.

He looked over at you, as you pulled him from his memory.

You smiled, looking like the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He smiled and nudged his nose up at you.

“Bring those pretty lips back over here,” he growled, commanding you, yet softly.

Your smile widened, and you nodded, leaning over and pressing your soft lips back to his. You leaned your body down onto his and sighed when you felt his hand come to the back of your head and press your lips into his again. He gave it a long, slow, kiss and then repeated, this time slowly pushing his tongue back into your mouth. He swirled his tongue around yours, closing his eyes and groaning into your mouth, so happy he had finally gotten to experience you.

You groaned in response, already ready for another round with this amazing man. You ran your hands up into his hair and massaged it roughly as your tongue chased his around, heating you both up again.

He pulled his lips from yours and pulled your hair back with the hand that had a grip on it. He left soft, kisses down your cheek and to your shoulder. He stopped when he reached the gash he had helped disinfect just minutes before. He ran his free hand up and used his index finger to trace the wound. He leaned down and left a few soft kisses onto the area, before he rested his head back on the bed and looked up into your eyes.

“No more goin’ out there, Y/N. Ya hear?” he asked you, his eyes turning angry at the thought of something worse happening to you than just a few scratches.

You looked down at him and nodded, never wanting to be away from this man ever again.

He pivoted his body to the side and you followed suit, letting him roll you back over onto your back. He pressed his gorgeous barrel chest and stomach back over yours and stared into your eyes.

His hand brushed the hair out of your eyes and he looked at you with something softer than you had ever seen from him.

You looked up at him quizzically for a second, not sure what his change in demeanor meant. All you had ever seen was his angry, gruff side.

“Ya don’t know how special ya are… Do ya, Y/N?” he asked, his voice cracking a little as he forced the words out of his mouth.

You shook your head and looked away.

“I’m not anything special, Daryl,” you said, trying to avoid the butterflies you started to feel.

Was this man for real? Come to find after all this time he really did want everything from you. Not even just a quick fuck? Yeah, right.

His index finger came to your chin and forced your eyes back to his.

You looked up at him with uncertain, hopeful, eyes.

“Ya are to me,” he said.

He dipped his nose down and nuzzled it around yours, closing his eyes as he memorized the moment.

He opened them again and smiled as he watched your lips turn upward in happiness at his words.

“If you let me, I’ll spend my whole life showin’ ya just how amazing ya are to me,” he said, staring into your soul.

You looked at him and felt like you were in a dream. You nodded and smiled.

“Really?” you asked.

He nodded again.

“Like I said, I’ll take care of ya, Y/N. If ya let me,” he said sweetly.

You stared up at him in shock for a moment, before wrapping your arms around his neck, pulling his lips closer to yours.

You looked down at his lips and then back up into his eyes and nodded, smiling.

“Daryl Dixon… Who knew?” you said, smiling a little to yourself at the irony of his actions.

You nudged your nose up to his.

“Yeah. You can take care of me, any day… Any day,” you said, smirking and pulling his lips back to yours.

He moaned happily as he felt you push your tongue into his mouth, wrapping it around with urgency again.

That was the first time Daryl had told you how he felt. You two became even more inseparable afterwards. You realized there was no place in this post-apocalyptic world that you wanted to be, except right here in the arms of your, rough around the edges, redneck.


End file.
